Debilitation
In Dragon's Dogma the various negative Status Effects that can be inflicted or acquired are termed Debilitations. They can be inflicted by a variety of factors, such as the environment and enemies, and even some items. All except unconsciousness, petrification, and possession are temporary and will eventually wear off if not treated. Inflicting Debilitations In general debilitation requires that a foe's resistance is broken afore it is debilitated - this usually means successive attacks as the cumulative effect increases. Either striking with a weapon capable of debilitating, or damage via spells with a magick weapon capable of debilitating are effective in adding cumulative debilitating effects to a target. When the weapon itself causes the debilitation (such as Poison from Rusted Weapons, or Thundershock from a Lightning enchanted weapon) increasing levels of upgrade increase the accumulation - thus gold rarified weapons debilitate faster than lower tier weapons of the same kind. When inflicting debilitations from the Five Archmagicks a temporary Weapon enchantment will also work - high spell levels have increasing debilitating power - thus a sword enchanted with Fire Affinity will cause burning quicker than the same enchanted with Fire Boon. In some cases the debilitation can be transferred through a sequence of spells and attacks - for example a Magick Cannon hit with Rusted Weapons may inflict poison or torpor with its orbs; or when an ally is electrified with Fulmination cast with Golden Weapons the ally's attacks may silence; a Perfect Block with a Rusted Shield may also cause Poison or Torpor. Additionally specific spells can be used to debilitate - these may be side effects of an offensive spell such as Miasma, or a spell specifically cast to debilitate, such as Silentium, or Sopor. There are also Single use magic items (usually Jewels) that mimic the effect of debilitating spells. There are several thrown items (see also Thrown Damage) and special arrows (see Special Arrows) that can debilitate. Aside from effects derived from the use of the Five Elements many creatures have innate abilities to debilitate, either natural or magickal - even small Spiders can cause torpor with their web, other creatures use spit, breath, or bites to debilitate, whilst Ghosts can cause debilitations (and sometimes positive Status Effects) by attempting to possess, or passing through a target. The Augments of Morbidity, Toxicity, and Magnitude reduce the number of strikes or time it takes to debilitate, with Morbidity working with physical attacks, Toxicity with poison attacks, and Magnitude with debilitation spells. Holy and Dark magic The healing and critical effects from holy and dark magicks acts in a similar way to debilitations - in that the effect happens when the cumulative strikes reach a critical value. With holy magic the effect is to heal the attacker, whilst with dark magic the effect is a Critical Hit - in both cases the effect is instantaneous, not long lasting, much like Thundershock. Debilitation Resistance All creatures have differing innate resistances to different debilitations - a few such as the Ur-Dragon are immune to all debilitations. In general it seems that larger creatures are more resistant to debilitations even when they are relatively weak to the magick causing it - small creatures such as Spiders tend to be debilitated on the first hit. Any spell or item granting the status Impervious gives a temporary resistance to all debilitations - this includes * Monk's Periapt or Pilgrim's Charm - one person only; lasts 90 seconds * Sobering Wine - affects group; lasts 90 seconds * Ward Arrow or Great Ward Arrow - magick archer spell * Healing Springs. The augments Resistance and Intervention give resistances to certain non-elemental and elemental debilitations respectively. Various pieces of equipment can also give resistances to some debilitations. Please refer to individual debilitations for a list of equipment, or look within Category:Debilitation and Elemental Resistance Lists for a specific page. List of foe resistances :Note - incomplete table * +''' indicates immunity * '''? indicates impossibility to obtain a value * Note that 'High' versions of debilitation spells debilitate at a much faster rate (typically half as fast again), as do 'Affinity' and 'Pact' enchants compared to 'Boons' * Burning is measured as number of strikes with a Fire Boon enchanted weapon to set alight * Frozen is measure as number of 'ticks' of Frazil needed to Freeze. * Thundershock is measured as number of strikes with a Thunder Boon enchanted weapon to cause chain lightning * Tarring is measured as number of strikes with an un-upgraded Aneled Weapon to cover with oil. * Drenched is measured as number of Flask of Water needed to impact to cause wetting. * Poison is measured as number of Poison Arrows needed * Blindness is measured as the number of 'ticks' of Blearing required to blind. * Silence is measured as the number of 'ticks' of Silentium required to silence. * Sleep is measured as number of Sleeper Arrows needed to put to sleep. * Torpor is measured as number of strikes with a 3* rusted weapon needed to slow. * Petrification is measured as number of Petrifying Arrow needed to turn to stone - the spell Petrifaction requires around twice as many seconds of action to petrify compared to the number of special arrows. * Curse measured as number of thrown Skulls to curse. *Values for Lowered Strength and Lowered Defense obtained with up-upgraded Sapfire Daggers and Dragon's Roost. *Values for Lowered Magick and Lowered Magick Defense are limited to those creatures affected by Magick Rebalancer. *Values under Holy and Dark correspond to Holy Healing and Dark Criticals, and are measured as number of strikes with a weapon enchanted with Holy Boon or Dark Boon. See also *Elemental Attributes *Status Effects Category:Concepts Category:Debilitations Category:Condition Category:Lists, guides and FAQs